


Just something nice for a change

by angellteeth



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Carla paints stans nails, F/M, Fluff, Just wanted to write something nice, Maybe - Freeform, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellteeth/pseuds/angellteeth
Summary: Stan and Carla have a nice night. Stan is like. A good boyfriend, man.
Relationships: Carla McCorkle/Stan Pines
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Just something nice for a change

Stan would literally never allow this with anybody else, but apparently it was really important to Carla that she practice her nail art. She wanted to be a nail technician, she told him. And it would come off anyway. 

So he tolerated the weird cold feeling and the small feeling of trepidation to see that shine in her eyes. He didn't like the colors or general aesthetic she was putting on his hands but it made her _really_ happy, so he smiled and went along with it. And he didn't really have much to be nervous about, they were at her house after all.

And maybe he thought the glossiness was nice. He'd never admit that, though. He had an image to maintain.

He decided to keep looking at her eyes instead of what she was doing. He was fine with liking her eyes. That was something normal. Liking the purple flowery design on his nails was less so.

Speaking of the purple flowery design on his nails, Carla was very skilled. He could barely draw a straight line on paper, and drawing smooth lines on a nail was probably a lot harder. He didn't have to like it, but he could appreciate artistry when he saw it.

But maybe telling Carla he liked it would make her happy. Yeah. That was it. He didn't _actually_ like wearing nail polish, but it would make Carla happy. Yeah.

"This isn't half bad, babe." He commented, looking at his finished hand. She was doing something different on the other.

"Ya think so?" She didn't look up from her work, but he could hear the smile without even having to look at her.

"Would I ever lie to you?" He teased. He'd already gotten a reputation for lying and pick pocketing. That was one reason her parents didn't really approve of him.

She laughed and smudged nail polish on his nose. It was pink. She only had a few colors at the moment, pink, purple, and black. Maybe he could buy her some.

After what seemed like a very short amount of time, she was done with his other hand. Each finger had small drawings of flowers on them, except for the middle finger. There was one big flower with an eye in the middle. He found that a little strange, but art is art.

He'd planned on wiping it all away right after she was done, but he decided maybe he shouldn't. No harm in leaving it until he left, right?

Besides, it might insult her if he just wiped off all her hard work. So he let it dry and stayed until it started to get dark.

And he only wiped it off when he really had to.


End file.
